


Little Red

by cherrygoldlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Embarrassment, Fluff and Crack, Insecurities, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, unashamed reference to fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells Derek how he came by his nickname and then acquires a new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny turned drabble in the middle of the night xD  
> Hope you'll enjoy even though it's not beta-read!

When Stiles was seven, he was on the playground with all his friends from school enjoying the first sunny days of spring. 

The air was still chilly but it didn't stop the children from running around and playing tag, laughing joyfully. 

And Stiles was running too, almost getting away from getting caught, but even as a small boy he didn't have much luck - he tripped and started to fall just as the other boy was reaching for him. 

No one was exactly sure what happened in the next couple of seconds, just that after a bit of a struggle Stiles was lying on his back, shorts and briefs around his ankles and bunched up in the other boy's fist, who fell too. 

The playground fell silent, unsure. And then the boy pulled him self up and pointed at Stiles - "Look at his dick! It's so little and red!" - and laught out loud, soon having the whole playground joining in on the fun.

Stiles quickly got up, pulled up his pants and run home, tears in his eyes. From then on, Stiles was known as Little Red.

-*~^~*-

"Um... So... Yeah, that's why they call me L-little Red" Stiles said stuttering, twisting his hands in his, yeah, red hoodie, and bowing his head in embarrassment "not because I wear red and I'm... Short... " he looked up at Derek, sending him a weak half-smile. 

Derek moved closer to him on the couch, trowing his arm around the boys hunched shoulders and burrowing his face in the delicate neck making Stiles shudder.

"You know I love your... Little Red, righ?" he said nuzzling into the warm skin "Especially when it's weeping for m- uff!" he didn't finish his sentence, an elbow finding it's way under his ribs.  
"Watch it Sourwolf, or your Big Bad won't go near my Little Red for a week!" Stiles said, mock-mad, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

Derek laugh and tackled him back on the couch, hugging his boy close and settling between his legs. They lied still and quiet for some time, contend in their closeness.

"I love you" Derek murmured lifting himself up and looking into Stiles eyes, hurt still shining in it's amber depths "That was just stupid children mocking, you know that right? I'm sure no one remembers now why you have this nickname, and even if... You are no longer little" he finished by grounding his hips firmly into Stiles, making his boyfriend laught out and reach for him. 

"I love you too" Stiles whispered against his wolfs lips, kissing him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is sure no one knows the real reason why, after all the years of living with the nickname, he started to (again) blush furiously when people call him Little Red.

Especially when it's Derek. While patting his bum. Smiling wickedly and sending him a wink.  
He curses under his breath every time, and wishes he kept the story of how he got called this way for the first time, for himself. 

That night, after his confession, they were fooling around on the bed, kissing and fondling. When finally Derek got him on his hands and knees and was just about to push into him, he just... Froze. 

When Stikes looked over his shoulder, wondering what stopped his usually impatient lover, he saw the man sitting on his hunches, hand pressed against his mouth trying to keep his laughter at bay.

"What now!?" he demanded.

When Derek didn't respond to him righ away, just continued laughing, almost falling back with his mirth, Stiles felt old insecurities slithering back into his heart, filling it with dread. "Derek..." 

That seemed to sober up his wolf, making the man finally get himself under control, "No, no, Stiles, I'm sorry it's not..." he barked out a laught, but quickly straightening out "... Not what your thinking, I swear!" 

But Stiles was still unsure. He sat up, winding his arms around his bent knees and holding them close to his chest, looking at his boyfriend. 

"You really killed the mood there, buddy, I know you said laughter and fun was important in bed, to feek the joy of our joining bodies and all that but it's making me feel awful when you're, literally, snickering behind my back".

That seemed to push Derek back into movement, tackling the human back on the pilows smothering him with kisses, slowly working his way down the boys body.

"D-Derek stop, we need to talk man, it's not f-faahhh-air!" he moaned loudly when Derek found one of his good spots with his clever mouth. Talking about mouths, really, the wolf needed to use his right. Well, not that what he was doing right now felt particularly bad, but... 

"Derek! Mouth! Words! Now!" Stiles managed to shout out between one pleasurable lick of Derek's tongue on his hole and the other. And just as suddenly he was face to face with his smiling boyfriend. "Der, I mean it-"

"Shh... Do you feel it?" the wolf said and yeah, Stiles could feel Derek guiding his dick to the human's ready hole. "Do you know what happened... You know, back there?" it was obvious the man was on the verge of breaking out in laugter again.

"No, I don't! That's why I was asking if you didn't notice, you Failwol-mmm!" his words and yelp was smothered by Derek's lips as the man finally entered him.

"That, my dear, was Big Bad meeting Little Red!" Derek anounced happily if a little winded himself. 

Stiles was looking at him incredulously.

"You got to be kidding me... My hole? L-little Red? Really??? "

"Yup, much more fitting now, don't you think?" Derek waggled his eyebrows at him.

Stiles let his head fall back on the pillow, not looking at Derek. He spread his legs further though. "Ok then, go ahead and ride your Little Red". But was surprised when instead of a thrusting in, Derek flipped them over so now Stiles was on top. "What the...!"

"What? Wasn't that Little Red Riding? You should do all the work" the wolf anounced with a lewd, happy smile while Stiles was looking down at him trying to look unimpressed and bitting his lip to keep from smiling too. "I thought it was Little Red rididng Hood"  


"You'll only be riding me, boy, but maybe riding *on* the hood can be arranged."  


"I'm *so* keeping you on your word, mister! I wanted to fuck on the Camaro for ages!"


End file.
